Wireless networks may enable mobile devices (e.g., user equipment (UE)) to communicate within that network with a fixed landline infrastructure (e.g., base stations, radio access network (RAN)). For example, in a cellular mobile network, user equipment may communicate with a fixed base station over a wireless channel.
In Heterogeneous Wireless Networks pico- and/or femto-cells may be deployed in different frequency layers for offloading purposes. For example, if one frequency in a macro-cell gets overloaded with traffic, the system may transfer certain UE to a different frequency associated with an overlaid pico- or femto-cell in order to relieve the burden on the macro-cell frequency.
In current 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP)/Long Term Evolution (LTE) standard networks, a measurement gap is defined as a period that the UE may use to perform measurements. In other words, there is no uplink or downlink transmissions scheduled during the measurement gap time. The UE, as configured by the network, may perform periodic measurements for the inter-frequency layers for each measurement gap period. If cells have substantially the same coverage area, measurements may not need to be performed as often or at all. The UE may consume excess power as a result of performing unnecessary measurements.
There are general needs for improving system performance and reducing unnecessary UE power consumption in a wireless network.